The invention relates to a hand tool having multiple bits or other tool elements selectable for use one at the time. The bits or tool elements are movable between a retracted storage position within the handle of the tool, and an extended operative position.
The hand tool is normally a screwdriver. However, while the words “screwdriver” and “bits” are used for convenience throughout this description, it should be understood that these words are intended to be interpreted liberally, and thus could include hand tools with such tool elements as pen/pencil or scribing tips, hex keys, or other items other than screwdriver bits.
The invention is particularly directed towards a mechanism for automatically locking the tool elements in their operative position, when extended to that position, and for readily unlocking the tool elements when retraction is desired.